


Draco Malfoy is a Grinch

by Samunderthelights



Series: 25 Days of Drarry [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Early Bird 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “I have nothing against Christmas,” Draco grumbles, defensively folding his arms over his chest. “I just…”“Hate Christmas?”“No…”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Draco Malfoy is a Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Just a short little drabble for today's [25 Days of Drarry](https://slythindor100.tumblr.com/).  
> Enjoy!  
> Xx

“Try this,” Harry says, as he hands Draco a mug of eggnog. Draco takes a sip, scrunching up his nose as soon as he has tasted it, before quickly handing Harry back the mug.

“What the hell is in that?”

“It’s Molly’s recipe.” Harry shrugs, before tasting it himself, unable to keep the smile off his face as it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. “This is perfect. What is wrong with you?”

“I hate that stuff.”

“Will you try these then?” Harry suggests, holding out the plate of freshly-baked gingerbread dragons.

“I don’t like them,” Draco says, flinching as though the things are real dragons that are about to breathe fire.

“Seriously. What do you have against Christmas?” Harry laughs, before taking another sip of eggnog. “You don’t like the drinks, you don’t like the food, you hate the Christmas tree…”

“I have nothing against Christmas,” Draco grumbles, defensively folding his arms over his chest. “I just…”

“Hate Christmas?”

“No…”

Harry opens his mouth, but when Scorpius comes running into the kitchen, wearing his favourite Christmas jumper, he quickly keeps quiet.

“Can I have a cookie?”

“Of course.” Harry smiles, before giving him a handful of dragons.

“How can you eat that stuff? It tastes of… I don’t know… spiced cardboard,” Draco spits out, his son ignoring him as he happily chews down on one of the cookies.

“Will you tell your dad that he’s being a terrible Grinch?”

“I am not…”

“You are, dad.” Scorpius nods.

“I am not a Grinch!”

“Do you even know what that means?” Harry chuckles, but when he sees the blush on his husband’s face, he wraps his arms around him, and he pulls him close. “What can I do to put a smile on your face?”

“Well…”

“I’m still in the room, you know?” Scorpius rolls his eyes, the blush on his father’s face now growing even darker. “Can you at least wait until I’m gone before you go all…” He makes kissing noises, rolling his eyes again, before leaving the room.

“When did he get so…?” Draco begins, but when he sees the grin on Harry’s face, he shrugs. “What?”

“I wonder who he gets it from.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the prompt I used for today:  
> 


End file.
